Camille KaiMiku
by xXLadyCatXx
Summary: Él, un Youtuber famoso. Ella, una Escritora reconocida. Ambos se llevan de lo peor. Hasta que un día todo eso puede cambiar... " - ¿Que vamos a hacer? - ¿Que tal si la adoptamos? - ¡Que! ¡¿Kaito Acaso estas loco! - No, esto sería así tu su mamá y yo su papá ¿Que dices, Miku?" Sin experiencia ambos se encargan de una pequeña niña. ¿Lograran ser buenos padres?
1. Capítulo 1

Era una noche lluviosa de invierno, el viento frío soplaba y la blanca Nieves adornaba aquel lugar, por las solitarias calles de París, Francia caminaba una chica de ojos grises y cabello azabache. Su rostro mostraba heridas y tristeza mientras en sus brazos llevaba a una pequeña de no más de tres años

La niña que llevaba en brazos, la miraba atenta preguntándose a donde la llevaría su mamá.

La joven de cabellos azabaches paro en frente aún edificio de alto lujo. Miró a su pequeña y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

— Camille ¿Me perdonas? — La joven lloraba mientras dejaba a su pequeña enfrente al edificio.

Ella la miro por última vez y no pudo evitar sentir una puntada en el corazón al ver a su niña llorar.

La parisina corrió alejándose de su hija.

Dos jóvenes de al menos 19 o 20 caminaban directo al edificio en donde ambos eran vecinos.

— Es increíble señor popularidad — Hablo una voz femenina con mucho sarcasmo. — Que me hayas avergonzado por segunda vez. — ella estaba muy molesta.

Y cuando digo muy es MUY molesta.

— Usted cállese señorita perfección, yo solo quería divertirme. — El joven miró a su lado y pudo ver que casi lo golpeaban.

— ¡Uy! Que violenta Miku Hatsune. —

— ¿¡A quién le llamas violenta Bakaito!? — Miku levantó su mano con la intención de golpearlo.

— ¡Yo no soy Bakaito! ¡Soy Kaito! ¡K-A-I-T-O! —

Una discusión entre ambas personas se había desatado.

Tardaron buen tiempo discutiendo hasta que oyeron un ligero sollozo.

— ¿Que fue eso? — Se Pregunto la peli-aqua.

Observó el lugar y en la entrada del edificio donde vivía pudo ver a una pequeña niña.

— ¡Dios Mío! —Exclamo preocupada Miku, la peli-aqua — Bakaito mira allá — ella señalo el lugar.

El joven quedó atónito al ver a la pequeña.

Ambos se acercaron a la pequeña.

— Hola, hermosa — Hablo sutilmente la joven Hatsune — ¿Y tu mami?

— Mi mami, me abadono — Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de la niña.

Miku cargo a la pequeña y entró a aquel enorme edificio.

Ella se encontraba impotente, enojada, miles de emociones cruzaban su cuerpo.

¿A que clase de persona se ocurre a abandonar a una criatura en pleno invierno? ¿¡A quién!?

Kaito siguió a Miku, ya que pensaba que aquella torpe chica haría algo malo, almenos eso pensaba él.

Una vez que Miku llegó a su departamento, Kaito la siguió .

Para desgracia de ambos eran vecinos.

— ¿¡Por que demonios me sigues!? — Exclamó en susurró.

— Por que soy el único testigo de cuando la secuestraste. — La joven lo miro incrédula.

— ¡Yo no la secuestre! — había alzado la voz — Yo no la secuestre... — Susurró.

Miku entró a su departamento seguida de Kaito.

La joven recostó a la pequeña en un mueble para después quitarle una pequeña mochila que traía, mientras ambos jóvenes se sentaba en el piso.

Ambos miraban a la niña, era una niña hermosa de cabello azul verdoso.

La peli-aqua abrió aquella pequeña mochila de donde saco un papel y una carta.

Kaito leyó la carta y miro a Miku.

— ¿Que dice? — Preguntó aquella joven.

 ** _"Estimado Señor/a:_**

 ** _Pensaran que soy una mala madre, hasta yo misma pienso eso de mi._**

 ** _Pero no quiero que mi pequeña Camille sufra una vida llena de violencia._**

 ** _Mi esposo no quiere ver a la niña._**

 ** _Yo quede embarazada a los 16 años, mi novio me abandonó después de saber eso, mi familia me hecho de mi casa._**

 ** _¿Un error mío? Si. Pero mi pequeña Camille es mi todo._**

 ** _Pero tengo que dejar de encariñarme con ella._**

 ** _Ella es una niña muy dulce, espero que le de el amor que yo no pude darle._**

 ** _En su mochila viene un papel de adopción, yo sé que ustedes la amaran tanto como yo._**

 ** _Atte: Una Chica."_**

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? — Preguntó Miku

Kaito puso su mano en la barbilla.

— ¿Que tal si la adoptamos? — Miku lo miro sorprendida.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Kaito Acaso estas loco!? — Preguntó ella alterada.

— No, esto sería así tu su mamá y yo su papá ¿Que dices, Miku? — Miro a Miku y está suspiró.

— Muy bien...

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Soy nueva en este sitio espero que les guste la historia._**

 ** _Está historia está también en Wattpad_** ** _. Hay me conocen como *AkiMidoriTakahashi*._**

 ** _Espero qué les guste._**


	2. Capítulo 2

Ambos se miraron, dudando de su decisión.

Miku saco aquel documento de la mochila de la niña.

Y lo empezó a leer mentalmente.

 ** _"Nombre: Camille_**

 ** _Apellidos:_**

 ** _Nombre de la madre:_**

 ** _Nacionalidad:_**

 ** _Nombre del padre:_**

 ** _Nacionalidad:_**

 ** _Fecha de nacimiento: 06 de Enero del 2014, 10:40 pm._**

 ** _Lugar de nacimiento: París, Francia._**

 ** _Nacionalidad: Francesa/Parisina "_**

Miku miro enojada aquel papel, ¿Ni siquiera un apellido le había dado?, se pregunto.

La joven le dio el papel al odioso chico, según Miku, y vio como también miraba enojado aquel papel.

Él tomó una lapicera negra y lleno aquel papel.

Busco, junto con la odiosa chica, según el, segundo nombre para la niña y recordó uno que le causaba nostalgia y remordimiento.

\- " _Tal vez sería buena ponérselo..._ " - pensó el joven Shion.

Termino de llenar aquella planilla y solo faltaba que la firmara, ambos obviamente.

Una vez firmada ambos, legalmente, ya eran los padres de la pequeña Camille.

Miku leyó en pleno silencio aquella planilla de nacimiento por segunda vez.

 ** _"Nombre: Camille Midori._**

 ** _Apellidos: Shion Hatsune._**

 ** _Nombre de la madre: Miku Hatsune Kogarashi._**

 ** _Nacionalidad: Inglesa/Francesa._**

 ** _Nombre del padre: Kaito Shion Takahashi._**

 ** _Nacionalidad: Inglesa/Francesa._**

 ** _Fecha de nacimiento: 06 de Enero del 2014, 10:40 pm._**

 ** _Lugar de nacimiento: París, Francia._**

 ** _Nacionalidad:_**

 ** _Francesa/Parisina. "_**

\- "¿Midori? Ese nombre..." - Su cara se volvió nostálgica, sin embargo le ignoro.

Ella prosiguió leyendo en completo silencio, hasta que llegó alos apellidos de la niña.

Frunció el ceño al notar que el los apellidos "Shion Hatsune" , aunque ella odiara admitirlo, si pegaban.

\- "¡Que suerte la mía! ¡Que suerte la mía!" - dijo la Hatsune para sus adentros sarcásticamente.

\- No confío en ti - murmuró Miku.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo - contesto Kaito.

Un silencio incómodo invadió.

\- Estamos a 20 de Diciembre. - Miku le miró de reojo. - Pronto será navidad, ¿no crees que deberíamos regalarle algo? - pregunto el Shion.

\- Si, realmente si...

\- Muy bien, me tengo que ir hasta luego mi amada esposa - El le miró y vio que se encontraba aquella odiosa chica enojada.

Y esa no era buena señal...

Miku le aventó un cojín que tenía cerca.

\- ¡Largate de mi casa, estúpido idiota! - Exclamó roja de la furia.

\- ¡Callate despertarás a Camille! - Exclamó mientras señalaba a la niña peli-azul/verde.

Miku le volvío a aventar el cojín y lo saco casi a patadas de su departamento.

Un consejo: nunca pero nunca en tu vida enojes a un Hatsune si no quieres terminar con muchos moretones encima.

La peli/verde, volvió a la sala para cargar a la niña y dejarlo con suavidad en su cama.

Ella prosiguió a cambiar su ropa por un pijama.

Se recostó junto con la niña y se quedó profundamente dormida.

El ruido la hizo despertar, a ella y la niña, vio como Camille lloraba asustada.

Miku se levantó de su cama y tomó de su tocador un pequeño muñeco de peluche en forma de perro que su hermano mayor, Mikuo, le había regalado años atrás.

Salió de su departamento enojada.

Y tocó la puerta de alado.

Cualquiera que tuviera ojos juraría que esa puerta estaría en el piso tarde o temprano.

Cuando Kaito abrió la puerta recibió una fuerte cachetada por parte de Miku.

El olor del alcohol impregnó las fosas nasales de Miku y gritó.

\- ¡Sabia que no podía confiar en ti! - Exclamó Miku furiosa mientras veía que en el interior el chico tenía una fiesta.

Una chica que estaba cerca de acerco hacía ambos.

\- ¡Ven Kaito vamos a bailar! - Miró de reojo a Miku y ella estaba más furiosa aún.

\- ¡Te recuerdo que está Camille y si no apagas eso juro que llamo a la policía! - Exclamó más furiosa de lo que ya estaba.

Eso pareció darle un "Click" para que reaccionara.

\- ¡Camille! - Exclamó dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente por lo idiota que han sido.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Vamos a aplaudir le al idiota más grande de la historia! ¡Kaito Shion! - Dijo sarcástica la peli-verde.

El peli-azul lo fulminó con la mirada.

Al ver la cara de Miku, según Kaito esa mujer podría ser más peligrosa que el FBI y la SIA juntos, a lo que literalmente Kaito corrió a apagar la música para después correr a toda la gente de su departamento.

Dos chicos, uno de cabellos rubios y ojos azules y otro de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo veían como su mejor amigo terminaba la fiesta.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaron ambos.

\- Procura que Camille duerma - Dijo mientras tambaleaba una vez que el alcohol se le había subido de tono.

Miku le miró enfadada y se fue a su departamento.

Al entrar a su habitación pudo visualizar a la niña sentada en la cama de la peli-verde.

Miku se recostó quedando sentada.

\- Ven corazón - Llamo Miku.

Camille la miró y fue hacia ella.

La abrazo y Miku empezó a cantar "Dango Daikazoku" , una canción que le cantaban a ella de niña.

A la vuelta de tres minutos la niña se durmió y ella también.

Hello!

¡Aquí está un nuevo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 3

Después de que el Shion sacará a todas las personas de su apartamento, claramente lo hacía por qué esa mujer era más peligrosa que su madre y su gemela juntas.

Una chica había quedado, _Meiko Sakine Aoi._

\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Fuera - protesto Kaito.

\- ¿Qué clase de forma es esa de hablarle a tu futura novia? Eh - hablo la peliroja.

\- ¿No oíste? Dije fuera - El peliazul camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

\- Vamos, fuera. - Empezó a hacer señas con sus manos.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! - Grito la peliroja acercandose sensualmente.

\- Oye, escucha, no sé que estás tramando, pero necesito que te vallas nos quiero tener problemas con mi novia y mi hija necesita dormir. - Meiko, y dos personas más les miraron sorprendidos.

Esa misma mañana Kaito despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza debido ala resaca.

Pudo ver que se encontraba en la sala y dos personas le miraban serios.

Kaito se reincorporo en el sillón y sus amigos suspiraron y le miraban... ¿Sorprendidos?

Él joven rubios y ojos azules de nombre _Len Kagamine Yagami_ fue el primero en hablar.

\- Kaito...Te lo diré sutilmente - hablo el Kagamine muy tranquilamente - ¿¡Como demonios es que tienes novia y una hija!? - Gritó eufórico.

\- ¿Qué...? - Hablo Kaito algo confundido.

¿Como es qué ese par de idiotas sabían sobre la pequeña Camille?

El otro chico que se encontraba en ese lugar, de nombre _Gakupo Kamui Tomizawa_ lo miraba queriendose reír de la situación.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es qué...?

\- Ni los niños ni los borrachos mienten ¿Sabes? ¿Acaso no conoces los condones?

- ** _"Este no sabe..."_** \- pensó Kaito.

Kaito no tenía opción y les explico la situación de aquella pequeña pero linda niña.

\- Déjame haber si entendí. Entonces ahora eres el padre de una niña llamada Camille junto con ¿Miki?

\- Es Miku Hatsune, y si ahora soy padre de una pequeña niña.

Ambos le miraron en desconcierto ante la noticia tan repentina.

\- Queremos conocer a la pequeña - Murmuraron ambos.

El peliazul bufo, este par de idiotas no sabían en lo que se estaban involucrando. Era una probabilidad que la Hatsune no lo quisiera ver ni en pintura, después de lo ocurrido.

\- **_"¿Cómo deje que pasara esto...? "_** \- Se preguntó el peliazul, en la puerta del departamento de la Hatsune.

Len toco aquella puerta. Algunos minutos después fue abierta por una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos azules como el mar.

\- Hola, ¿Buscan a alguien? - preguntó.

\- Hola, hermosa señorita, buscamos a Miku, ¿Se encuentra? - De la nada apareció Miku detrás de la ojiazul.

\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? - Hablo Miku cruzada de brazos y notablemente furiosa.

\- Vine a ver a Camille, ¿No es obvio? - eso pareció enfadar la más.

\- Pues ayer parecía que no -

Tras varios minutos silenciosos Miku pudo tranquilizarse y los dejo pasar.

En el Living se encontraba una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo.

\- Bueno, ella - Señaló a la pelirosa - Es mi amiga _Luka Megurine Matsudaira._

\- Hermosa señorita, ¿Qué le parece tener una cita conmigo? - hablo Gakupo, intentando robarle un beso a la chica.

\- ¡Pervertido! - Luka había golpeado al pelimorado.

Todos miraron la escena con una gotita estilo anime recorriendo su nuca.

\- Ignorando lo anterior, ella es mi amiga _Rin Kagamine Inoue_. -

Derepente apareció la pequeña Camille con su pequeña manita en uno de sus ojos.

Miku le sonrió tiernamente y la cargo entre sus brazos.

La pequeña miraba a todos curiosos.

\- Hola - saludo la pequeña sonrojada.

Miku, Kaito, Gakupo y Luka se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno ya que los otros dos inútiles no sabían cocinar.

El silencio reinaba aquel lugar.

\- ¡Ah! - Derepente dentro la pequeña Camille llorando.

Kaito cargo a la pequeña y empezó a hablar entre hipidos.

\- E-ellos etan pelliando - e Inmediatamente salieron a ver a los causantes de aquellos problemas.

Todos empezaron a mirar la escena con una gotita estilo anime recorriendo su nuca.

\- ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS INSINUANDO CABEZA DE PIÑA!? - gritó una rubia muy molesta.

\- ¡Que...! ¡Espera! ¿¡CÓMO DIABLOS ME LLAMASTE RUBIA OXÍGENADA!?

\- ¡CABEZA DE PIÑA! ¡SORDO!

\- ¿¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS 'CABEZA DE PIÑA'!?, ¡RUBIA MAL TEÑIDA!

\- ¡¡CABEZA DE PIÑA!!

\- ¡¡RUBIA OXÍGENADA!!

\- ¡¡CABEZA DE PIÑA!!

\- ¡¡RUBIA OXI.-- !!

\- ¡¡YA CALLENSE!! - Grito la Tsundere, digo, Luka.


	4. Capítulo 4

El desayuno continuo normal aunque no tanto, ambos rubios discutiendo. Una cabellos rosados regañandolos. Una geisha, digo, un ojimorado seduciendo a una tsundere, digo, ojiazul. Y los otros dos ayudaban a la pequeña a comer.

Tras la rara mañana de ese Domingo y que Rin no sacara su aplanadora. Los inútiles de Rin y Len fueron arrastrados hasta la salida por una Tsundere y un Pervertido, déjenme aclarar que ninguno de ellos se llevaban bien.

Según Luka, Gakupo era un fastidioso pervertido, Len un inútil con delirios de grandeza y Kaito un idiota mujeriego. Gakupo lo único que pensó fue que Luka era tsunderemente hermosa, Rin una Len mujer y Miku una chica algo peculiar.

Aunque según la perspectiva de Rin, Len era un Shota cabeza de piña, Gakupo una geisha pérdida y Kaito un tonto come helado.

Y según Len, Rin era hermosa pero era una Loli manipuladora, Luka una tsundere sin sentimientos y Miku era solo Miku, tal cual la recordaba,como solía ser años atrás.

Mientras que Miku pensó en general que todos eran unos inútiles. Y Kaito pensó en su momento que las amigas de Miku eran sumamente extrañas, aun se sorprendía que la peliverde tenga amigas en París. Sin duda ya no era como hace años atrás.

 _Sin duda muy opuestos._

Aunque todos compartían un mismo hermoso pensamiento:

 _La pequeña Camille era una niña muy bonita y educada._

En el departamento de Miku, ella se encontraba realizando sus labores. Pero algo le hizo que parara.

Coloco su verde mirada en la niña y la miro detalladamente, recordando lo que le había mencionado Luka momentos atrás.

\- Miku, te diré algo sin la intención de que te asustes, ni nada por el estilo. - Murmuro cierta pelirosa, mientras cortaba unas zanahorias.

\- Claro Luka, dime - Contesto mientras cortaba unos tomates.

\- La niña es igual a ustedes, su ojos azules iguales a los de Kaito y tiene el mismo color de cabello tuyo como si fuera una combinación de ambos. - Miku paro en seco.

\- Me creerás loca, Miku, pero es cierto -

Miku miro a la niña varias veces mientras ella dibujaba con aquel dulce peluche a su lado.

Volvió a mirarle, ¡diablos Luka tenía razón!.

\- Demonios... Esto parece un Déjà Vú - hablo Miku en un pequeño susurro.

La peli-verde vio la hora qué marcaba el reloj y eran exactamente las 02:00 pm

\- ¡Maldición, tenia que estar en la editorial hace dos horas! - La peliverde comenzó a correr dentro de aquel departamento, chocando con la puerta de su habitación, ganándose la mirada curiosa de la menor .

Miro el calendario el cual marcaba el día domingo. Casi se cae de espalda.

\- ¡Pero hoy es domingo! Si seré estúpida...

\- _Señolita_ Miku, ¿ _Etá_ bien? - hablo la dulce voz de la niña, la Hatsune la miró y la cargo cuidadosamente.

La pequeña niña se asusto un poco, de seguro no estaba acostumbrada a esos tipos de cuidados.

\- No te preocupes, mi amor... - antes de perseguir miro la cara confundida de la pequeña.

\- ¿Mi _amlor_?

La Hatsune le sonrío tiernamente mientras acariciaba sus azulados y verdosos cabellos.

\- Es un pequeño cariño - Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que provoco que las mejillas de la menor si tiñieran de un peculiar color carmín.

Miku se encontraba cambiando de ropa a la pequeña Camille.

\- ¿Vamos a salir?

Miku le sonrío tiernamente.

\- Si pequeña, vamos a ir a comprarte más ropa y alguna que otra cosa -

Camille le miro sonriente.

Miku seguía acomodando su ropa de la pequeña.

Consistía en un abrigo color beige parecido al cafe, unos jeans de mezclilla y unas botas que le llegaban casi a la rodilla color cara casi negro.

La joven sonrío una vez más y se dispuso a terminar de arreglarse.

Sus ropas consistía en una blusa y un shorts negro el cual era asegurado por un fino cinturón café, llevaba un tipo saco de lana blanca y unas medias negras que resaltaban y ala vez combinaba con sus botas cortas cafes.

\- Vamos - una vez ya lista, salio de su habitación.

Se dirijio al living con la niña en brazos y miro a la persona que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Suspiro con frustración, el peliazul había llegado como si nada a su hogar mencionandole qué había qué ir a comparle ropas a la niña. Claro ella estaban encontada sin embargo ir con él no le agradaba nada.

\- ¿Listas? - murmuro sonriente mientras cargaba a la pequeña en brazos.

Miku bufo. No le agradaba la idea de ir con el chico.

Miro el conjunto que llevaba, se sonrojo al solo de verle.

 _Le recordó cuando..._

Negó con la cabeza, no quería recordar eso. No más aquel recuerdo le atormentaba.

\- ¿Miku estás bien? - No, no estaba bien.

\- Si, vamos - Kaito le miro de mal manera, ella le respondió igual.

 _Valla que seria complicado lidiar con ella..._


End file.
